


graduation blues

by jilligansisland



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jilligansisland/pseuds/jilligansisland
Summary: sometimes martino forgets his own advice. luckily he has nico to remind him.
Relationships: Niccolò Fares/Martino Rametta
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	graduation blues

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is bad and short but i’m just trying to get back into writing (i still can’t write dialogue for shit lol) and i also might be writing this because i’m graduating and want someone to comfort me like i know nico would for marti ANYWAYYY

“Why aren’t you eating?”

Martino looks up at Nico, who’s staring down at him imploringly while holding another slice of pizza on his plate.Martino, meanwhile, has barely touched his first.

He takes a bite to appease Nico, who squishes in next to him on their chair, while they focus their attention back to the current Fifa match that has been escalating between Gio and Elia.Gio is somehow winning by a slim margin, but the ball is in Elia’s court, quite literally.

Nico nudges Martino’s shoulder until he looks at him again.He doesn’t have to say anything for Martino to know what he’s asking: _What’s wrong?_

So Martino answers by smiling and continuing to eat his slice.He doesn’t want to eat it, and he’s sure Nico knows that, but now is not the time for them to discuss his eating habits.They’re supposed to be celebrating Martino getting into med school, and Gio, Elia, and Luchi deciding on uni.Nico had proposed a boy’s night at their place, and so here they are. 

Nico is still staring at Martino, steady and serious, and Martino knows this look too.It says _we’ll talk about this later._ He then turns to watch the rest of the match, so Martino does as well.

It’s hard for him to focus on it, though.

The bottom line is, ever since getting into med school, Martino hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the future. 

He was psyched when he got in, proudly sharing his results with Nico, the boys, the girls, his mom, and anyone else who would listen.But now that it has sunk in,

well,

Martino has started to realize the true weight of deciding to go to med school.This is his whole life ahead of him.Going to med school will define his career, where he will devote most of his time and energy.

What if he’s making the wrong decision?

It’s even worse that Gio, Elia, and Luchino all happened to decide on the same university.And Martino knows that what he’s studying is more important than being with his friends, but it’s hard to remember that while the boys make plans to explore their new campus and choose what courses they’re taking together. 

So, yeah, Martino is feeling anxious.And when he’s anxious, he loses his appetite.Hence the mostly uneaten pizza sitting on his lap.

Still, the the celebration goes mostly well.He goes 3-1 for Fifa, and by the end of the night is only mostly tipsy despite the many beers the boys were pushing on his practically empty stomach.

He is tipsy enough to spill everything to Nico once the boys leave, though.All it takes is one more look from him as they clean up the empty beer bottles and pizza boxes scattered across the living room for Martino to explain.

Nico guides him to the couch, and listens to everything he says with the patient, understanding way that he always does. 

When Martino’s done, they sit for a moment in silence, Nico rubbing circles around the pad of Marti’s hand with his thumb. 

Finally, Nico looks up, cocks his head, and asks “This is why you’ve barely been eating all week?”

Martino nods. “I know it’s dumb, but-“

“It’s not dumb.” Nico cuts him off, shaking his head. “It’s a scary time. I probably would’ve been more anxious last year too, if I had had more options.” He pauses, smiling softly. “Or if I hadn’t had you.”

It’s a typical Nico response, one that makes Marti feel soft and warm, and draws a quick smile out of him before frowning again.

“I don’t know why I keep thinking about it. I was so sure just over a week ago,” he mutters, looking down at his feet.

Nico gently tips his head up so they’re looking at each other again.

“It’s normal to be feeling this way. But I do have some advice.” Another smile, this one big, accompanied by a head wiggle that never fails to make Martino laugh.

He sits up expectantly. “What is it?”

“Well,” and suddenly Nico has gone mock serious. “Someone wise once told me ‘Stop thinking so much about the future, and try to enjoy every day, minute for minute, because no one knows for sure what’s going to happen.’”

Martino is grinning back openly now. “You’re right, that person is definitely really wise.”

“He’s also really humble,” Nico replies, laughing and leaning in for a kiss that Martino meets happily. It’s slow and sweet, and before it gets too hot Martino draws back, keeping a hand on the back of Nico’s head so their foreheads still touch.

“Thank you,” he whispers, and Nico doesn’t have to ask what for.

“You don’t have to thank me.” He leans back, face serious again. “You do have to eat though.”

“Are we talking food, or….?” Martino questions, making Nico laugh and shove him playfully.

He then pulls Martino up by his hands and walks backwards, pulling him into the kitchen.

“Let’s start with pizza.” He winked.

“For now.”


End file.
